


Mobbed up

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Tim visits Dick after he stopped showing as Nightwing.





	Mobbed up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by his eponym Nightwing : Mobbed up.

Dick had been acting weird since Blockbuster's death. Bludhaven's thugs seemed to be now terrified of him. Probably because Nightwing had become more violent. Well, when he was still doing his patrols at least. The hero had seemingly disappeared from Bludhaven. He no longer responded to Batman calls. Nor to Bruce's. Or anyone of the family. But they all knew he was still in the 'haven. He didn't try to hide from them, he just completely ignored them all. Bruce wanted to give him space, letting him come to them when he would be ready to ask for help or whatever he needed. Tim disagreed with that. He was going to investigate and discover the reason for Dick sudden change of behavior.   
The third Robin had discovered that his predecessor had moved in Tommy Tevis (a powerful member of Bludhaven's mafia) house and decide to come inspect it. There were a few people more than Dick at home when he slipped through a window upstairs. Thankfully, they were all gathered in the living room and seemed to be drinking, so they wouldn't probably come upstairs soon. Still, Tim would have to proceed carefully.

Breaking in presented no real challenge and thanks to the mob boss taste for modern rather than old there was no cracking wood floor nor creaky door. He started to go through Dick things with the help of a flashlight. All seem totally normal. Ordinary clothes, a phone and a few accessories to complete his outfit. What stand was not what was here but what was missing. Not any personal effects. If he hadn't already known, he never could have guessed that this was Dick room.

"What are you doing here ?" Tim jumped in the air, dropping his flashlight. He hadn't heard anyone approach.

"You should go, Tim, before someone else notice your presence."

"Dick..."

"Hey, what's going on up here ?" The question was followed by the sound of steps in the stairs. There was no time to go back to the other room to use the window.

"Take it off !"

"What ?" Dick was already tucking at his suit, getting his cape off. Tim got the rest of it while Dick found him some clothes. Which consisted of a shirt he was swimming in and shorts stopping mid-thigh (on him, so how must he have looked like on Dick ?). Tim just had the time to dress that the door was open on a man. "Uncle Ray" according to the research Tim had done, the mafia "button man".

"What are you doing up here, Crutches ?

"Um...I..." the first Robin shifted, clearly not knowing what to say. The movement allowed the man to finally see Tim dressed in Dick clothes.

"Who've you got here, man ? Hiding a little boyfriend in your room ? You know we would have no problem with you liking guys. Come on, bring him downstairs with you !"  
He didn't give them time to protest before going back to the living room, leaving them no other choice than to follow him. Dick sighed deeply before turning to the other : "Do you trust me, Timmy ?" 

The boy just nodded, not saying a word. "Then just follow my lead, ok ?"

Dick grabbed the younger's hand and brought him downstairs where they were welcomed by whistles and catcalls. Tim hid behind Dick the best he could. These people thought he was Dick's boy toy. They probably also thought he was having sex with Dick ! They finally stopped when a woman, probably Tommy's wife, scowled them. She then turned to him, pinching his cheek and calling adorable, which wasn't much better. Tim had rarely been so embarrassed in his life. The only thing he wanted now was to disappear. But this wasn't an option. No, instead, Dick placed him on his lap exposing him even more than before.

As the night went on, Tim could feel Dick's hands moving on his thighs, tracing patterns on his skins and moving higher and higher until reaching the hem of his shorts. Dick didn't even try to hide his wandering hands and all the men in the room seemed amused by it and even more by Tim's reactions. The teen couldn't stop blushing, standing rigidly on Dick, desperately trying to control his body reaction. Which apparently, Dick didn't care about, considering what Tim had felt under his ass when he had been fidgeting in Dick hold. Tim had stopped moving altogether after that. 

It would have been a good opportunity for Tim to learn more about the men Dick was now living with. They were speaking freely in front of them, not in the slightest bothered by his presence. They didn't view him as a menace, had never considered he might be one. But Tim couldn't concentrate, couldn't understand the words coming out of their mouths. He had fantasized about Dick touching when he was young. It had subsided over the years, what good could it have made to continue to dream about something he could never have ? Because Dick, who was eight years older than him, would never be interested in him. He had been happy just being friends with Dick but tonight was awakening old desires. Was Dick acting just for their cover sake ? Or did it mean something to him ?

As some point, Dick's fingers disappeared under the hem of his short, not going much further than that, but it was enough to make the boy shiver.

"You're okay there, Timmy ? Maybe a bit cold ?" Dick dared to ask in his ear, apparently amused by the whole thing. 

"Maybe you should take him to bed, warm him up. It's running late anyway. And doesn't he have high school tomorrow ?" It was said as a joke, but he was, in fact, truly still sixteen and it reminded Tim that he was still underage while Dick was not. 

"You're right, Tommy, it's time for us to retire for the night." Dick offered, getting up from his seat, still holding Tim in his arms and making the younger squeal when he was lifted in the air.

"Don't wake up Sophie, boys." Ray called after them, laughing.

***

"You should stay here for the night" Tim started to protest, but Dick went on,"I will drop you at school in the morning. We will to go to your home first, you will need other clothes than mine."

"I don't have school tomorrow." Tim mumbled on Dick's bed.

"Perfect, we can sleep in then. Make yourself on the bed, I'm going to shower and I will join you after."

At first, Tim was going to ask why he needed a shower when it had been obvious he had taken one not long ago when he had arrived. Then he thought of what he might need to take care of in the shower and his brain shut off. 


End file.
